Is It For Better Or For Worse? Chapter 2
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 5: By Dreamcatcher94. "Tanya and Embry."


**I'm really excited that there are some people interested in this new story that I'm writing. I hope there will be more people who will read it. Anyways, I will go on ahead with the story, and hopefully things will get a whole lot better after awhile.**

Chapter 2: Because of You

_(Tanya and Embry)_

Tanya finally drove into the outside shopping center in Forks, Washington. Unfortunately, it was the only shopping center that she and her partner, Emily Uley could open their bakery since there wasn't a place that was available for them in La Push. They didn't care, because the business was already a success after two years of being opened.

She put the car in park, locked it, and headed toward the entrance of the bakery called "Sweet Delight." When she walked in, it was packed. Tanya thought that Emily would look upset, but instead found her smiling at the customers—almost as if her smile would fall off of her face. Tanya grabbed a light pink apron, tied it around her waist and started helping Emily out. "Sorry I'm late; you can blame my husband for it."

Emily laughed and replied, "Its okay, not a problem. I'm actually in a very good mood today."

Tanya raised her eyebrows. "Really? What, did Sam give you one of those foot massages that he would always refuse to do?"

"No, but hopefully I'll get him to do it for me one day."

"Well, then what is it?"

Emily bit her bottom lip, handed a box of sweets to the last customer in line and turned back to Tanya. "I'm pregnant, again."

"You…you're pregnant?"

Emily nodded her head. "Well, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Tanya exclaimed, as she hugged her pregnant friend.

On the inside, Tanya was a little bit jealous. Reason being is because Emily and Sam already have three little boys, between the ages of three and nine…while her and Embry haven't even started. Tanya wanted to be a mother, more than anything, but every time she's tried to bring it up…Embry would just shut it down or change the subject.

When they pulled apart, Emily asked the question Tanya didn't want to hear. "So, when are you and Embry going to have the little ones?"

Tanya scratched the back of her neck and headed over to the kitchen. She begins grabbing things from the refrigerator and started to make some cookies. Emily walked over and stood right next to her. She gave Tanya a sideway hug and whispered, "I'm sorry. I assumed that you were already trying or something."

"No, Emily…it's okay. Really, it is. I'm just…I don't know."

Emily grabbed a stool and sat on it. "What is it?"

Tanya took a deep breath, but still continued on making the cookie batter. "Ever since we've got married, Embry wanted to just focus on his career and taking care of me. I appreciate the gesture, but sometimes I wonder what life would be like if it wasn't just me and him, you know? I mean, I've always wanted to, and I still do want to carry mines and Embry's child…but how can I when Embry keeps me out in the dark?"

Tanya was kneading the cookie dough from the batter, but she looked like she was about to destroy it. Emily placed one of her hands on Tanya's arm, which took her eyes off of the dough and turned her toward Emily. "Maybe you should talk to Embry about it. If he tries to cut you off, tell him you won't take no for an answer."

"Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "Tanya, you and Embry deserve to have a family. I've seen the way you two act around mines and Sam's kids…and trust me; you guys have a gift with parenting children."

Tanya laughed. "Come on, Tanya. Take a chance and tell Embry. He'll understand, and maybe you'll get to understand his reason as to why he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, maybe…"

-'o'-

_(Leah and Nahuel)_

Walking into her office, Leah was smiling for the first time in a long time. Ever since her father died from a heart attack when she was just barely out of high school, she's been struggling with herself. Mostly because she was always angry and took out her frustration on her mother, younger brother and the ones she loved the most.

Unfortunately, it came at a price when the last guy she dated before Nahuel dumped her for her cousin. It was even harder when she found out that one of her friends, Tanya, was going to work with her cousin on building their own bakery. When Tanya asked Leah if it was okay, it nearly through her off track…but she reluctantly agreed.

For Leah, the issue was trying to let go of the pain and move on in her life. It's been too long for her to deal with that anger, which led her to major in pre-law and continue on to graduate school. The more anger that she put out, the more intense her job was. But being with Nahuel changed everything.

Nahuel comforted her in the bad times, even in worse, and loved her more than anything in the world. He gave his whole heart to her, and she embraced it with time.

Leah was already in her office, when she caught herself staring at a picture of her and Nahuel from their honeymoon in Rio. Her hair was wavy, and she was in a black bikini, with Nahuel holding her from behind. She even knew then when she first married him in Vegas that he was the one for her.

Still, Leah would doubt herself in believing that he loved her and only her. How a guy like Nahuel Ramirez could choose her, Leah Clearwater, to be his wife? She asked herself that question every day whenever she's lying in bed with his arms around her. In her heart, Leah was definitely in love with him…and the love is still pouring through her soul and hopefully passing into his own.

Luckily, her land line interrupted her train of thought. She picked up the phone, not even looking at the caller I.D. and said, "J. Jenks Law Firm, this is Leah Ramirez, how can I help you?"

"_I love it when you say my last name, meu amor (__**my love**__)."_

She smiled when she recognized the caller's voice. "Well, you're the one who asked me to marry you…so once I'm your wife; I'm never going back to my last name ever again."

Nahuel chuckled. _"I'm glad you feel that way, bebê __**(babe)**__. Anyways, I wanted to call you to tell you that my aunt just called."_

"Your aunt? You mean the one that's a vegetarian after spending three weeks in the Amazon jungle last month?"

"_Yes, sweetheart. She asked me if we could let her come and stay for a couple of weeks."_

Leah gulped. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, this is my first time meeting her…and I'm already scared of her from the last time you mentioned how she wanted to try wearing animal skin for clothing."

He laughed again and replied, assuring Leah, _"Leah, everything will be fine. We have an extra room in the house, and besides, she practically raised me. I owe it to her, to at least have her meet the love of my life. She already knows that there's someone special in my life…"_

"But she doesn't know that you're married, now? What if she wants us to marry in whatever tradition she believes in…and you know I hate traditional wedding!"

"_Leah, don't worry about it. I'll call her later. Besides, she isn't coming until next month."_

Leah sighed, but Nahuel knew there was doubt in her voice. _"Leah, do you trust me?"_

Leah exclaimed, "Of course I trust you! I love you more than life, itself, Nahuel. I'm just a little nervous…that's all."

"_Well, trust me when I say that everything will be fine, okay?"_

Leah, though reluctant, finally agreed with her husband. "Okay, I believe you."

"_Alright, I gotta go. But I'll call you when I get off from work, and when I get home, I'll make you dinner with champagne and your favorite beer."_

"Oooh, will I enjoy this meal?" Leah slyly asked him.

"_I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it, especially the dessert."_

Leah laughed and said, "I love you, Nahuel."

"_I love you too, sweetheart."_ Then Nahuel hang up.

-'o'-

_(Claire and Quil)_

Claire was already changed into grey pants and a blue knit sweater by the time she was already working in an art classroom at La Push Elementary. She was teaching a first grade class, most likely the only first grade class on the reservation, how to draw in water color. She loves working with children, especially those with special needs—because of one person who inspired her to do so: her little sister, Cora.

When Claire was only fifteen, her little sister was diagnosed with autism at the age of three. Life changed for her family when that discovery was made, but it didn't stop Claire from loving her sister any less. Claire gave up a lot of things during her high school life to help out with Cora. Quil even helped out with Cora, especially since she was always the little sister he's always wanted.

Cora is now almost eighteen, and Claire is still trying to help her parents out with her. Though the issue for Claire is what will happen to Cora when she marries Quil in a few months. Quil and Claire agreed on staying in La Push, but when it comes time to having a family together, and if God forbid that Claire parents die…what will become of Cora?

Claire and Quil have tried talking to Claire's parents about having them be the caregiver of Cora to be put in the will, but her parents won't budge. Claire doesn't know why her parents keep her out in the dark. She and Quil are working hard (Quil's a firefighter and a volunteer emergency medical technician), they already have a home of their own, they've known each other for a very long time…and they're more than capable of taking care of someone with special needs.

However, the question still remains for why Claire's parents won't talk to her about the care of her little sister. The more Claire keeps trying to get them to talk, the more likely that she will be out of time. If she has to, she may have to take it to court.

-'o'-

_(Renesmee and Jacob)_

For Nessie, working in the NICU was both hard working and incredible. Though most of her family members were either working in the medical field or in law enforcement, Nessie chose pediatric nursing. Part of it was because she also wanted to have a family of her own. Even when Jake and Nessie were just dating, they've talked about having a child of their own even if they weren't married.

She sighed at the thought of marrying Jacob, as she looked down at the ring she's now wearing. She couldn't believe it, but it was all real for her. The excitement and the warm feeling that she has in her heart expanded even more.

However, what breaks her heart sometimes is when she wondered if she should have gone through the entire medical process. By that, Nessie has wondered if she made the right choice in becoming a Nurse in the NICU…or if she should've followed her dream in becoming a pediatric surgeon.

Her whole life, Nessie has wanted to do something that involves saving an infant's life. Yet after finding Jacob again when she got accepted into the University of Washington, her career and life took a huge turn.

As much as she loves Jacob and how he worked so hard to successfully become a police officer, she wondered if she had given up on her dream to be with him. She knew that he wanted to become a member of the council for his tribe, like his father…but it would take awhile for that to happen. In Nessie's mind, she still wondered if she had made the right decision on her career—even when she's tending to infants whom are placed in incubator and having tubes coming out of them, she still wondered if she had made the right choice in life.

-'o'-

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come, once there will be some more reviews. Also, I'm going to start something new by answering the reviews in the next chapter…it might help me with my writing skills and whatnot, knowing that there are some people who should be recognize for taking the time to read this story. Please review and thank you for reading~~Dreamcatcher94**

_**Reviews from Chapter 1 (Response):**_

**ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie: Thank you for reviewing the first chapter. I know that I'm not exactly a Team Jacob fan, but more so a Team Embry fan. But, there will be a lot more in stores for all eight of these characters. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Funny Bunni987: Thank you for reviewing the first chapter as well. It was very hard to try and describe each of the couple's relationships, but I'm glad that I've gotten my point across. Hope you will like this chapter as well.**


End file.
